Time to Tell
by AlphaBunny
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are off on another adventure its all going perfect which is where they should have worried. A brief run in with the village physic puts the Doctor on edge but he will he figure out what's really happening in time to save Rose, right? We don't own Doctor Who or its characters...sadly Warning; contains graphic torture scenes
1. Prophesy

**_Disclaimer; We don't own Doctor Who, since if we did David Tennant would still be the Doctor_**

* * *

The Doctor ran around the console. "Rose you are going to love this planet. Cubelic galexy. Trenta is a level 7 planet very similar to Earth," he rambled on.

Rose smiled at the Doctor as he ran around hitting buttons turning knobs, she hadn't what he was talking about but he was smiling that smile and was excited. Good thing she had her running shoes.

"Allons-y Rose," he said running past her. He grabbed her hand and they ran out of the TARDIS. Rose stopped after she and Doctor were out the door.

She looked around. "It's beautiful," she said looking around, the sky was a deep purple with light blue clouds. The grass had to be every shade of green possible. The Doctor smiled with joy. He was always happy when she was impressed. Rose smiled back at him taking his hand that he offered her again.

They ran off. The came over the hill and looked at Rose's reaction to the carnival in the valley

"Oh Doctor can we go," she asked, exited.

"Of course!" he said running down the hill with her.

As the sun went down the two moons Rose watched as the stripes of stars shown in the now velvety black sky. Rose looked around the tents they were walking past one was just opening.

"Doctor lets look in this one," she pointed to it.

The Doctor glanced at the sign that read fortunes. he shrugged and walked behind her into the tent. A woman that seemed to eb in her late 20s watched as they walked into the tent. Her dark blue hair curled around her face softly.

"How may I help you?" she asked with an unknown accent.

"Um, yeah could I have a fortune done?" Rose asked, sitting across form the alien. She smiled and gently took Rose's hand. Her eyes clouded over and her voice became deeper.

"A storm approaches to the aid of the wolf, secrets are reveled, and others are lost." Her eyes became normal again as the Doctor went and took Rose's hand from the psychics. His hand brushed hers and she entered her trance again. "Loneliness, despair, anger, fear, doubt, gone now but to return with open flood gates. Be warned for the storm has arrived." The Doctor pulled Rose out of the tent and dragged her away from the psychic, all joy and enthusiasm gone.

Rose walked with the Doctor as sit a quick pass away from the tent, she turned back to it the woman stood in the doorway watching them. She then pulled the flap closed. Rose turned back to the Doctor who said nothing.

"Doctor, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," the Doctor said tensely.

"Ok..." Rose said quietly trying to keep up with him, "Where are we going now?" she asked wanting to relieve the tension that was forming.

He relaxed a bit but did not answer. He swiftly turned towards her and blindfolded her. "Do you trust me?"

Rose jumped a little when he quickly put the blindfold over her eyes, "Yeah." She held still as he tied it.

He then grabbed her hand and slowly led her to his surprised. She jumped slightly when he picked her up and placed her on what felt similar to a horse. He jumped behind her and held her steady as they began to move. It felt like 10 minutes before they stopped and he helped her down.

"Ready?" the Doctor asked, his fingers ready to take the blindfold off her.

"Yes," Rose said nervous and existed at the same time. He removed the blindfold to show her the mountain range the stood on. Rose blinked not saying anything for awhile, she turned to the Doctor and kissed his cheek, "God I love traveling with you."

The Doctor's neck turned a light red and he rubbed his hand on his neck before tugging on his ear. "I thought you might like it but I wasn't sure because of it being so similar to earth but then again who doesn't like to be reminded of home but if you were home sick all you have to do is tell me and I can take you to visit your mum and mickey-" the Doctor rambled.

Rose laughed as he rambled, she let him rambled on for a while as she smiled at him.

When the Doctor finished he looked at Rose who was still smiling. "What?"

"Nothing Doctor," she giggled looking back the scene in front of them. He shrugged his trench coat off and laid it on the grass before laying on it, leaving enough space for her. Rose curled up beside him look up at the crescent moon and full moon in the sky of stars.

He pulled her closer. "Do you like it?" he asked, his voice full of hope.

"I love it," she smiled cuddling up to her Doctor, while hers if she ever got the nerve to say she loved him. He smiled and leaned his head on hers. Rose nuzzled into his neck as she felt sleepy; she looked at the Doctor again before closing her eyes falling asleep.


	2. The Rescue and the Capture

"Something's wrong" the Doctor mumbled as his vision began to swim. He saw two blurry figures approach him and Rose. He tried to move but his body wouldn't respond to his requests.

One figure lifted Rose away from the Doctor her head lulling to side limply she had been drugged too, the Doctor tried to grab at him his movement slow sluggish the second figure kicked him away.

The Doctor mentally screamed for them to let her go but he couldn't voice it. He watched in agony as they took his precious Rose away.

Rose woke slowly, she noticed first that she was cold; the Doctor wasn't beside her anymore. She also laying on something hard, she opened her eye and looked around. She was on a stone table her arms where chained over her head, her legs were also chained. She noticed movement in corner of her eye and turned to it hoping it was the Doctor. It wasn't it, was a dark clothed figure.

"Where's the Doctor?" she asked it but got no response, "What have you down with him?"

The figures ignored her question and came closer to her. The main figure put his fingers on her temples, diving into her mind.

Rose tried pull away but the second figure held her still; the first pressed his middle and index fingers into both her temples. Her body shook as it felt like electricity flood into her, she screamed trying still to pull away from the pain but was held there.

The two figures looked at each other with a cruel smile on their faces. The figure holding her pulled out chains and attached them to her limbs and the other end to the table she was on. He then left her vision and came back with a metal rod that was red hot at the end.

"You keep that away from me," Rose told him struggling against the chains to pull away from him. "What do you want me for?" _'Where's my Doctor, what have they done to him?'_

The figure ignored her and stabbed her with the iron rod on her ribs, smiling sadistically at her screams before he pulled back and poked another rib. This continued until every one of her ribs had been burned by the scorched metal.

Rose wanted to curl up into a ball but the chains held her flat on the table, a pained whimpers escaping from her. Tears spilled from her eyes, these people wanted her in pain, for her to scream; she couldn't give them that satisfaction. She had to stay strong for her Doctor, he would save her she had faith in that.

The Doctor groaned as he finally came back to reality. He opened his eyes but quickly closed them against the light of the morning sun.

_'Wait, sun!'_ the Doctor bolted up, not caring about his pain. He looked around for Rose but couldn't find her, his panic turned to fury as he remembered last night's events. He grabbed his coat and headed off to the village, muttering about how animals never seem to stay where you want them to.

Rose still lay on the table, the two who had taken her had left her there alone for the moment but they would be back. After having burnt her they hit her on the fresh burns, she had refused to scream anymore which had only made them anger with her so the hit her again and again. She was afraid for the Doctor, had they hurt him? What if they had killed him? She wondered if she would ever see him again as more tears fell.

The Doctor walked through town, looking for any clue to who took Rose. He was walking by the psychic's tent when she whispered, "The storm has arrived and the wolf howls in pain."

He whipped around, his eyes blazing. "Where is she?" he growled.

"I do not know but I can give you a lead," the Doctor entered the tent.

Rose looked around light was spilling in from holes in the ceiling allowing her a better image of where she was. The table she was chained to was made of the same stone was the rest of the room, so she was in a cave or something like that.

"Do you think the timelord will work with us?" the smaller figure asked the other one.

"I'm sure he will" the other one answered. Rose looked in the direction she had heard whispers, had they come back again or had she started to loss her mind from the pain.

"Where is she?" the Doctor asked.

The psychic looked at him and said, "As far as I can tell she is right under your nose." The Doctor gave her a confused look before his eyes widened and he bolted out of the room.

The Doctor stood panting in front of a large tunnel in the side of the mountain base. he hadn't had time to get one of the planet horse like creatures so he had ran the whole way to the cliff edge then found a fairly easy path to the tunnel. The whole village had been built on this cave it was like a landmark to them. Rose was there he could feel it he just had to find her now.

He slowly walked into the cave, looking for any indication of Rose being here. He found one when he was passing a rock and felt a small breeze moving behind. He took his sonic screwdriver out and pointed it at the wall before pressing the bottom. The rocks moved apart and showed a door way which he walked through. He jumped slightly when the rock door slammed shut. He glanced around and couldn't see anything with it being so dark even with his superior biology. As he felt his way through the cave he heard what sounded like voices and footsteps.

He barely made out the conversation.

"Well we should get back, see if she will tell us anything."

"And if she doesn't?"

"We force it out of her."

The Doctor saw red and clenched his fists before tailing the two figures.

Rose turned her head toward footsteps as they moved toward her, she heard two set put only one figure came into the room the other closed the door. "What do you want?" she asked it again weakly.

"You will give us answers. We want you to call for your precious timelord."

"So you can kill him? Not going to happen," Rose told him not about to get the Doctor hurt even if she could call him to her.

The figure shrugged. He then pulled out a knife but the blade was black. "Have you ever felt the blade made from this rock?" he asked, sharpening the knife

"What kind of question is that?" Rose asked eyeing the knife.

The figure smirked. "Well you are in for a treat" he walked up to her and drew the knife down her chest, cutting her shirt and making her bleed slightly where the knife drew. She hissed from the pain of the cut but then her skin began to feel as if it was on fire, freezing, and being electrocuted at the exact same time.

Rose gasped in pain holding back a scream, "Wha...what the hell is that?" she gritted out.

He laughed. "Your end," he said before drawing the knife along her arms and legs in the same way, making only shallow cuts so she did not bleed to death.

"S...stop it," Rose pleaded whimpering in pain.

"Call for him."

"I don't know how."

He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Scream." He then plunged the knife right beneath her breast bone and cut down to her stomach.

She did, she didn't want to but she never felt pain like this before. a burning cold poured into her body arched as if she was attached to live wire, she chocked another scream as she cried, blood poured from the deep slash.

The Doctor's head shot up when he heard the scream and he didn't care if he was caught any more. The only thought he had was Rose; his Rose was in pain. He bolted down the cave toward the scream and saw a figure outside the door. The figure looked at him but didn't have time to alert his partner as the Doctor tackled him and punched him until he was unconscious. He then tried to open the door but couldn't, he tried the sonic screw driver but it was dead locked so he resorted to hitting it with his shoulder. He had no rational thought any more, just instinct.

Rose couldn't hear the Doctor pounding on the door over the pain. The figure moved to the door still holding the blooded knife as he opened it. The storm stood in front of him anger and rage boiling over.

He lunged at the Doctor to stab him but he was pinned to the wall and being chocked before he could do anything. The knife fell to the ground.

"What have you done to Rose?" the Doctor snarled. The figure pointed at the table. The Doctor glanced over and his blood ran cold. His fist closed around the figures throat, cutting off his breathing pipe. "I'm going to kill you," the Doctor growled.

"Doctor?" Rose said her voice rough and broken. She was weak with pain but she was sure she had heard his voice, or was she imagining it all.

The Doctor glanced at her then slammed the figures head against the wall, knocking him out. He rushed over to Rose and began checking her over, unlocking the chains.

"Rose? Rose are you ok?" he asked, voice strained.

"My Doctor," she smiled up at him, "I knew you'd find me."

The Doctor's lips tugged up. He never could resist one of her smiles. "I'm going to get you out of here," he told her. Just then his eyes went dark and he collapsed to the ground.

"Doctor?" Rose called to him then saw the new figure behind him, "Don't hurt him please," Rose begged before her strength left her and she past out from blood lose and pain.


	3. Making a Choice

The Doctor stirred awake. The first thing he noticed was that he was chained down to a metal bed and in a similar cell to Rose. That thought alone woke him up and he kicked and screamed, trying to get out of the restraints and save Rose.

"You shouldn't struggle," voice said in the shadows, a figure walked over to stand over the Doctor.

"Where is she?" the Doctor yelled, glaring at the figure

"Your love, time lord, is just a few rooms away," the figure reassured him.

The Doctor glared.

"You don't have to worry about her, her wounds have been healed, and if you help us then she won't be hurt again," the figure told him.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Help us; we are the last of our kind, like you. Our home was destroyed we need you to take us back to stop it."

The Doctor's eyes widened. "No!"

"No?" the figure said in question, "Are you saying you won't help us? Your pretty companion wouldn't like that answer timelord," he threatened.

The Doctor growled. "She would be dead if I did that!"

"Why would that be?"

"She is from Earth! If I saved your planet you would continue your attack against Earth and destroy it before she was even born! I won't hurt Rose like that!" the Doctor yelled.

"Then that's you problem isn't it," the figure snarled before leaving the room.

The figure walked from the Doctor's room to Rose's, the other two stood along the shadows of the wall. Rose jerked awake when he slammed the door closed.

"Where's the Doctor?" Rose asked she was confused on what happened to her wounds but she had to know what they had done with him first.

"Your Doctor," he snarled, "has agreed to help us but we just need to make him see he has nothing to lose." the figure pulled out a long knife; it shined silver in the little light. Rose's eyes went wide as he stepped toward.

He raised the knife and plunged it in to her stomach all the way to the hilt. Rose screamed in pain as he ripped the knife back out. Rose's eyes rolled back in her head as she passed out again, blood quickly flowed from her stomach pooling on the table then dripping slowly on to the stone floor. The boss turned back to the door then stopped, the other two figures looked at him awaiting orders.

"She may be needed still, heal and gag her; if she makes a sound kill her." He then left the room, going back to the Doctor's room holding the bloodied soak knife in the shadows so it wasn't seen.

The Doctor struggled as he heard Rose scream. "You bastard!" He yelled, hoping they would hear him. The chains dug into his wrist and they began to bleed.

He stepped into the Doctors room and over to the table showing him the bloody knife. "You weren't willing to hurt her but I was." The blood from the knife dripped slowly on to the Doctor it was still warm, it splattered on the table and the Doctor's horror stricken face. The light left his eyes. No matter what he did he would hurt Rose.

"I...I can't..." He said his voice breaking. _'O Rose what should I do?'_

"We knew your like us Doctor. We share the pain of losing everything we hold dear to us. What do you have left to lose?" the figure asked tossed the knife away leaning on the table.

The Doctor looked at the main figure. "What I have to lose is her not meeting me. She deserves to live her life no matter what," he said strongly. He looked away from the Doctor and was quite for a while.

The figure passed back and forth a while clearly thinking about something, he stopped and looked at the Doctor.

"I suggest you think of something or next time we will kill her," he told the confused Doctor as he left. He returned short time later leading the other two figures who carried Rose into the room, after chaining her unconscious body beside the Doctor they left again.

The Doctor looked at Rose with sad eyes. "O Rose I'm so sorry." He wished with every fiber of his being that he could hold her hand but the chain wouldn't allow him.

"What for?' Rose murmured, all the getting stabbed then healed again was making her tired.

"Getting us into this."

"You don't have to apologize Doctor," Rose told him, "Wouldn't be as fun if we didn't get in to some trouble once in a while yeah?" she smiled.

He smiled slightly but it was quickly lost. "I don't know what to do"

"You'll think of something, you're brilliant after all." Rose moved so that their fingers touched.

The Doctor looked at her with disbelief. "How can you trust me so much?"

"Cause I," Rose stopped looking down blushing a little, "I love you," she whispered softly.

The Doctor turned to her with wide eyes before closing them painfully. "I...Rose...I..."

"I know you can't love me back and I understand Doctor if you want me to go home after we get out of this," she said quickly readying herself for what would undoubtedly be the most painful rejection.

The Doctor whipped his head to Rose and stared at her with wide eyes. "No no no Rose you have it wrong," he sighed. "Rose, I love you too but..." he swallowed. "I don't deserve you Rose. I've done horrible things."

Rose blink shocked he had said he loved her back. "I already know about the time wars Doctor you told me, it wasn't your fault Doctor there wasn't any other choice. I'm just amazed you didn't go completely mad."

He looked at her with misty eyes and wrapped his fingers around hers as much as the restraints would allow.

Rose smiled at him softly, her own eyes a little misty.

"Have you found a solution time lord?" the leader asked as he walked in, pulling Rose and the Doctor out of their reverie.

The Doctor glared at him. "The answer is still no."

the large figure growled and nodded to the other two. "Take the girl."

the Doctor thrashed on the bed while he was propped at an angle to see the wall the other two where chaining a weak Rose. "This is your fault. You should think about the consequences before you answer," the leader whispered venomously into his ear before striding over to Rose and smacking her. He heard a growl from behind him but ignored the restrained time lord. A clear liquid in a syringe was brought to him by the smallest figure. A large one too and stabbed it into Rose's neck sharply. "Now we can have fun."

"What did you do to her!" the Doctor yelled.

"I just gave her a little treat to wake up her nerves."

With that all three figures picked up their weapons of choice. The youngest looking one had his iron brander, the second in command had his black bladed knife, and the master had his silver knife which he clicked a button on and the medal became red hot and electricity surrounded the blade. All at once, they attacked Rose's body in the same areas.

Rose let out a pained sob as the middle one sliced skin from her forearm off, the shortest cauterized the wound then the boss reopened the wound. She passed out for one lovely moment of peace only to have then shock her awake again. They kept doing this every time she passed out to escape the pain the boss would stab her and zap her awake again. Rose hated them for these, not pain but making the Doctor watch and listen to her screams that she tried and failed miserable to hold back.

The Doctor had passed the stage of anger, he was livid now and thrashed against his chains. They only stopped to look at him when they heard the first signs that the chains were actually breaking.

"That's impossible," the leader said. "Those chains were made from dwarf stars." The Doctor just glared at him with a look that would certainly have killed him 1000 times over if looks could kill.

"Leave. Her. Alone." he snarled. "I will help you but you must not hurt her any more of so help me when I get out of here I will make sure you are trapped in the moment your planet was destroyed to feel the pain over and over again."

The leader looked at the Doctor a while then click of the electricity around the knife and heat faded away quickly. He turned back to the others. "Fix her up," he nodded to Rose who had lost consciousnesses for at least the 50th time because of the pain being much stronger cause of the shot making her nerve so much more sensitive. "We have a deal then?" the leader said to the Doctor.

The Doctor nodded his head and just glared at the monster he was helping. The two figures took Rose out of the room to patch her up.

"We will take you to her in a while when she is healed and allow you two to talk but we will be leaving shortly after."

It took them close to an hour for them to completely heal Rose again and then a while longer before she woke up. The Doctor who was hovering over her smiled wide as she opened her eyes a little; she blinked slowly before finding energy to return a weak smile.

"How you feeling?" he asked as he gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"Tired," she said her voice a hoarse whisper, she nuzzled into his hand as he cupped her cheek. "I'm okay Doctor."

He smiled down at her.

"Love you," she told him softly was her eyes duped shut again.

"I love you too" the Doctor said into her hair, placing a kiss on her head. "I swear I will get us out of this."

The boss walked into the room. "It's time we left."

The Doctor looked at the figure and slightly nodded his head before picking Rose up gently. Still sleeping Rose buried her face further into the Doctor's embrace letting out a long contented exhale.


	4. Destruction of a Planet and a Kiss

The figures followed the Doctor into the TARDIS. He put Rose into her room so she could sleep. He went to the console room and began to put in coordinates.

"So what have you found to fix this time lord?" the tallest asked as the shorter looked around the console room in interest.

The Doctor didn't say anything just continued to fly the TARDIS. When they arrived at their destination he nodded to the doors. "Your home is out there, still intact."

"How are you going to stop our destruction?" the Doctor didn't answer for a few moments.

"I have a plan."

"Which is?" the taller figure continued to question.

"That is for me to know. Go check and tell me if this is the right time you want before your planet is destroyed," the Doctor said defeated.

The tallest figure went to the TARDIS door and opened as the other two walked up behind him. Unconsciously they took a few steps out of the TARDIS looking at their long lost planet with awe. The TARDIS suddenly slammed and locked behind them.

The Doctor activated the TARDIS and they went into the vortex. He parked her in the TARDIS before going to Rose's room and sitting in a chair, watching her sleep. Soon his head lulled back and forth before he gave into sleep.

It was a couple hours before Rose woke up again, by this time the Doctor was already awake since thanks to his superior biology sleep wasn't really needed as much as a human. Rose looked around her room had she dreamed the whole thing? Her eye found the Doctor tinkering with something.

"Hello Rose, finally wake up from your little nap?"

"Uh yeah," Rose said as the Doctor smiled, "Guess it wasn't a dream then."

The Doctor sat up and sat on the bed next to Rose before kissing her forehead. "No."

"Oh," Rose said leaning against the Doctor, "that's good."

"It's just going to get better," the Doctor said, gently kissing her cheek and jaw line. He hesitated at her lips, his barely brushing hers as he waited for permission. Which Rose quickly gave as she kissed him back softly yet forcefully.

The Doctor responded quickly, gently pushing her back onto the bed without breaking the kiss. He crawled over her and kept his weight off of her with his hands and knees. Rose smiled into her kiss real happy this part wasn't a dream either, having the Doctor in real life was sure to beat and dream she's had of him.


End file.
